A communications environment is provided that enables multiple hosts, such as multiple operating systems, to be connected to one or more networks via a single network interface. For example, an Enterprise Systems Architecture (ESA)/390 System, offered by International Business Machines Corporation, includes a host to network interface that facilitates connecting multiple operating systems residing in one or more partitions to one or more networks via a single network interface. While the sharing of a single network interface by multiple hosts has provided various advantages, it has also caused difficulties in, for instance, the tracing and monitoring of network data across the single network interface. For example, the tracing of one specific set of events for one host and the tracing of a different set of events for another host at the same time is not possible. Additionally, even the tracing of different sets of events for one host at the same time is not possible.
Moreover, the monitoring of data for a specific host is not provided. That is, there is no delineation of the data received via the interface for one host versus another. Further, the monitoring of different sets of events for one host at the same time is not enabled. Thus, a need exists for a capability that facilitates the analysis of network data received across a single interface. For example, a need exists for a capability that allows the tracing of one specific set of events for one host and the tracing of a different set of events for another host at substantially the same time. As a further example, a need exists for a capability that allows the tracing of a plurality of sets of events for one host at substantially the same time. As yet another example, a need exists for a capability that enables the monitoring of data for a specific host. A need also exists for a capability that enables the monitoring of a plurality of events sets for a host at substantially the same time.